Found You
by KimonoKisses
Summary: It was just an unexpected storm with an unlikely hero.


Ack! My first Fanfiction. I'm very new to all of this. I hope you guys review! I need constructive criticism. And I am very aware that not all people will like my writing---maybe even most people, maybe everyone will hate it, the world will probably despise it! (negative spiral downward)---but please be nice. Thank you!

_Italics_: Actions

**Bold: **Thoughts

----------: Story Break

Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Please don't get me!

**Found You**

I remember it so well; I don't think I could ever forget that day. It was a lot like today, actually: an unexpected storm with an unlikely hero.

Many, many years ago, it was just me, Gippal, and a friendly game of hide and seek. I adored this game; I was, after all, only six-years-old. I managed to persuade Gippal to not only play the game but to be the seeker, as well.

I hid giddily under the picnic table---the cleverest hiding place my young mind could come up with. I could hear Gippal calling me from afar, not even bothering to look for me under here. Stifling my giggles, I whispered words of victory to myself.

"You did it, Rikku! Gippal has no clue where you're hiding! Hehehe, he's not going to be the "King of Games" anymore! Victory!" I whispered as I clenched my fists. Forgetting I was under a table, I punched the air---bad, bad idea.

"Aiii! Owieee." I yelped in pain as a sting formed in my knuckles and ringing all the way up to my elbow. Quickly, I realized that Gippal could have heard me, and I slowly crept out of my hiding place to see if he found me. Looking around at the emptiness before me, I gave a sigh of relief.

_Ploop._

I flinched as something wet hit my head---or, rather, fell on my head. I glanced up, and---_ploop_---there was another one.

"Raindrops? Oh, no! Please, oh please, don't tell me I'm..." I exclaimed as a sheet of rain cam pouring down.

"…in the middle of a storm." I finished with a grimace. I just hoped there wouldn't be any thunder and lightning. That'd be the absolute---

_Krrboom!_

**Spoke too soon.**

"Eeek! No, no, please! No!" I shouted in fear. Although my eyes were shut tight and my hands were over my ears, I somehow knew exactly when the thunder would roar, when the lightning would strike.

I felt myself tearing; my big tears able to seep through my shut eyes. Back then, I was never afraid to show my fears, my cries; for I knew that the only person that would save me and stop my cries wouldn't care if I was weak at the moment. I knew, deep down in my childish heart, that he would accept---always---my fears, flaws, and all.

"Gippal, Gippal, Gippal!" I started to cry. I knew he would come; somehow, I knew he'd always come get me. And before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"Oy!" Gippal said, and I looked up to see his familiar green, playful eyes and his same welcoming, crooked smile. Despite my tears, I smiled back at him and hugged him tight.

"Gippal." I whispered gratefully this time. He hugged me back.

"Hey! You're giving me cooties! Oh, ick, you're in love with me now, aren't you?" Gippal exclaimed in mock disgust, but he still continued to hold me in his embrace.

"You came." I said through hiccups as the tears were toning down.

"Of course I did. Honestly, you stink at hide and seek, Cid's baby girl. So you know that I'd always come find you." He replied playfully.

"I'm not a baby." I retorted with a pout.

"Yes you are, always and forever. But it's ok; you're my baby, too. Rikku: my cute baby girl." Gippal teased while making kissy faces at me.

"Ew! Cooties!" I replied with a laugh, forgetting all about the storm that was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I was wrong.**

My idea to think of my fondest memories failed to distract me from the flashes of lightning and booms of thunder, which meant that the tears were coming pretty soon. You see, ever so often I would find myself looking to the sky for the warning flash of lightning; I hated thunder and lightning, but it seemed like I anticipated it. Soon after receiving the warning, the thunder would roar and putting my hands over my ears did no good whatsoever.

Well, at least my shelter was keeping me dry. Frankly, it wasn't very impressive. It was similar to a cave, but it didn't have much space (all of which could be covered in about two minutes) to explore---sort of like a mini-cave. But it still kept me safe and dry. I'm not sure how anyone could figure out I was hiding in here, though, if anyone was looking. Besides the only person who promised to always find me is probably too busy with work or with another girl to worry about me and my endeavors.

It's just that I missed him. I missed the cocky smiles I used to receive on a daily basis when we were kids. I missed how he'd always tease me. I missed how he'd always complain when I tagged along on one of his "boys only" adventures, but he'd always come to my rescue. I missed how he would always protect me from everything, knowing me too well to believe me when I said that nothing scared me. I missed how he tried to make me laugh and entertain me when a thunderstorm came along. And I knew those weren't the only reasons I needed right now. I didn't _just miss these things_; I missed _all of him._

Who's to say I'm in love with him or not, I wouldn't know since love's new to me. But I do know one thing: I needed him right now, and he doesn't even know it.

This realization made more tears stream down my face, longing for his comfort even more. He was the only one who could stop my cries; he was the only one that knew how.

"Gippal." I whispered.

"Found you!" I heard a voice exclaim.

Looking up, not even bothering to wipe the tears off my face, I saw the person I was longing for.

"Gippal, you're here!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

He just chuckled, ad for a few moments we just stayed there in silence: me, crying the last of my tears into his chest, and him, just holding me.

"Guess you're not over the whole thunder and lightning thing yet, huh?" Gippal asked after a few moments of peace.

I took my face out of his chest and nodded, not looking at him and feeling like a child.

"It's ok, though. I did say that I would always come find you, and I'm not one to back out on my promises." He assured me with a soft smile, wiping away one of my tears and pressing his forehead against mine.

"Promise?" I breathed, a little nervous about our close proximity.

"Yes, Cid's girl, I promise." Gippal said just as softly before giving me a smile once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gippal, who do you think you are? You always end up saving me. I can take care of myself, you know." A nine-year-old Rikku said, indignant.

"Oh, I know, Cid's girl. I know." Gippal said feigning sarcasm.

"If you do know," Rikku said, not catching the sarcasm, "Then why?"

"Hmm, maybe it's because I'm in love with you!" Gippal said with a wink and a mischievous smile as Rikku blushed crimson.

**FIN**


End file.
